Frozen Hands, Burning Heart
by jasonturnerdragonmaster
Summary: This is my response to Kyuubi16's Naruto/Rosario Vampire challenge.  Naruto and Mizore are childhood friends.  They reunite at Yokai Academy after four years apart, better summary inside.  Naruto/Harem with a focus on Mizore


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire or anything else that I might or might not use a slight reference to. I do own any OCs that I use in the story and any techniques that I make up.

Summary: This is my response to Kyuubi16's challenge Naruto/Rosario Vampire Crossover challenge. Naruto and Mizore meet when they are children, because their mothers are close friends. When they are twelve, they promise to meet again when they are seventeen in the field of snow whites. Four years later, Naruto goes to Yokai Academy. This will be a Naruto/Harem with a focus on Mizore.

Frozen Hands, Burning Heart

Chapter 1: Reunion at Yokai

(Konoha: Namikaze Compound)

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast waiting for the bus that would take him to Yokai Academy. _'A school for monsters and supernatural beings huh? I wonder what it will be like. Maybe I'll make some new friends,' _he thought to himself.

Across the table, his mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, was having some thoughts of her own. _'So it's finally time for my son to attend Yokai Academy. It'll definitely be interesting. I received a letter from Tsurara the other day. It seems that her daughter Mizore will be attending as well. I wonder how Naruto will react to seeing his childhood friend again. Maybe some sparks will fly. Too many of the girls here are only interested in my son for his name or his money. I hope he meets some nice girls that will love him for who he is. They had better, because I want lots of grandchildren.' _Kushina finished her thought and giggled to herself.

Naruto looked up from his breakfast to stare at his mother, "What are you giggling about kaa-san?"

Kushina looked at him with a smirk and responded, "It's nothing for you to worry about Naruto."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and mumbled "Whatever," before returning to his breakfast.

"So, are you looking forward to starting your schooling at Yokai?" Kushina asked.

Naruto stared up at her for a moment, before speaking. "I don't know. I have mixed feelings I guess. On the one hand, I hope I can make some new friends there, where everybody doesn't know who I am. But on the other hand, I don't really see the point of it. I'm already a ninja, a jonin in fact. What do I need civilian classes for?"

Kushina laughed at her son's outlook on things, "I can see how you would think that, but it's tradition for everyone in our family to attend Yokai Academy. I know it seems like a bother right now, but I promise you'll have a good time. There will probably be some troubling times, but there will be a lot of happy times too. You'll meet new friends there, just like I did. In fact, I enjoyed my time at Yokai. When it's all over, you'll look back on it as some of the best times of your life."

Naruto was about to respond when he heard a foreign sound from outside. Kushina smirked, "That's the bus. You better grab your things and head out."

Naruto smiled at his mother's enthusiasm. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'll talk to you when I can kaa-san. Keep tou-san out of trouble."

Naruto walked out the door followed by Kushina, but he stopped in shock when he saw the bus. It wasn't exactly something that you see often in Konoha, so it was pretty shocking. "This is a bus. Whoa, it's not anything like what I was expecting."

Kushina giggled, "What exactly were you expecting Naruto?"

Naruto turned to his mother with a thoughtful expression before speaking. "I don't know what I was expecting but it's definitely not this."

The two walked towards the bus as the doors opened. There in the driver's seat sat a man with dark hair and strange glowing eyes. He smiled softly when he saw Kushina. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Kushina-san?"

She smiled, "It really has. It's good to see you again."

The Bus Driver turned his attention to Naruto appraising him. "So this must be your kid," he stated, "he looks like his father, but something about him still reminds me of you."

She smirked, "Yes, this is my son Naruto. He looks a lot like his father, but he does share my love of ramen and…..pranks."

The Bus Driver chuckled, "Yeah that sounds like you. Well, we better get going. C'mon kid, we got places to be."

Naruto gave Kushina one more hug, "I'll miss you kaa-san. Take care of Dad."

Kushina smiled, "You take care of yourself Naruto."

"Don't worry about me kaa-san. I can take care of myself." Naruto grabbed his bags and stepped on to the bus with a smile and took a seat towards the back.

The Bus Driver looked back at his passenger and grinned, "Be careful Naruto Namikaze. Yokai can be a dangerous place at times."

Naruto looked to the Bus Driver for a moment and merely nodded, before pulling out an orange book that his godfather gave him and started to read.

Kushina watched the bus go and chuckled to herself, "He's going to get more excitement than he bargained for."

(Yokai Academy)

At the bus stop in front of Yokai Academy, a girl with purple hair going down her neck and blue pupil-less eyes leaned against an old tree watching and waiting for the bus to arrive hoping that this time it would carry the person that she was waiting for. She wore a light blue shirt with long sleeves colored navy. She wore a plaid skirt and light and dark purple striped stockings. Her name was Mizore Shirayuki.

'_I hope Naruto gets here soon. I heard from my mother that he would be coming here. It's been such a long time, and I miss him so much,' _she thought, _'I wonder if he still remembers our promise.'_

(Flashback: four years ago)

A younger Naruto and a younger Mizore sat together in a beautiful field of flowers, while there mothers looked on.

"So, I guess you're going home soon, aren't you Naruto?" Mizore asked.

Naruto looked at his childhood friend thoughtfully for a moment, "Yeah, we'll be going home tomorrow morning, and after that I'll be going on a trip with my godfather, Jiraiya."

Mizore looked sad, "I wish you didn't have to leave Naruto. I'm going to be lonely without you."

Naruto gave her a warm smile, "It's not like we'll never see each other again Mizore. It's just for a few years. We'll see each other again. Besides, I'll write you as often as I can. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Mizore got really quiet, _'I want to believe Naruto. I really do, but he's been my closest friend since I was four. I want some assurance. Oh, I know what to do. His word means everything to him. All I have to do is get him to promise me something. Now what should it be.'_

Then a light bulb went off in young Mizore's head. _'That's it. It's perfect, and maybe by then, he'll see me the way that I see him.' _She looked up at Naruto and smiled at him brightly, "Naruto, will you promise me something?"

Naruto smiled, "Of course, I'll promise you anything Mizore."

Mizore smiled, "Then promise me that we'll meet again in this field of snow whites when we turn seventeen years old."

Naruto smiled, "I promise."

A short distance away, Kushina and Tsurara watched their children. Kushina noticed something and decided to bring it up to her old friend. "You know Tsurara; I think your daughter might be in love with my son. What do you think?"

Tsurara smirked a little, "You noticed too, huh? But I don't think he's realized it yet. Then again, boys his age can be a little dense."

Kushina chuckled, "Yes, that's quite true. Minato sure took his sweet time, before he finally noticed. Still, if things turn out like they did with Minato and me, we might just get some grandchildren. Then I'm going to spoil them." Then the two old friends laughed.

(Flashback end)

Mizore smiled at the memory, "In some ways, that seems like so long ago, but sometimes I think it was just yesterday. I can't wait to see what Naruto looks like now. I hope he likes the more grownup me."

(Tokyo)

On the top floor of a large apartment building, a young man stared out the window lost in thought. He had short flaming red hair and piercing crimson eyes. He stood six foot six inches tall and looked very muscular without being overly muscular like a bodybuilder. He wore black jeans, a black vest over a blue shirt, black sneakers with red and grey trim and a black cloak with a huge black dragon wreathed in flames. At the top of the cloak were two red eyes that appeared to be crying tears of blood.

The phone rang shattering the silence of the lonely apartment. The young man cursed under his breath, while scowling at the inconvenience of being disturbed. He walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Ryuu Kozuki speaking. How may I help you?" he said in a solemn voice.

"Hello Ryuu. It's been a long time," said a voice from the other end of the line.

When Ryuu heard it, his eyes got big as saucers, for a moment. He scowled even deeper and cursed again. "So it's the Headmaster of _Yokai Academy." _The last two words came out with venom and left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Why are you calling here?"

The Headmaster chuckled darkly, "I have a proposition for you Ryuu."

Ryuu chuckled, "So you want a favor, huh? Well, I do owe you a lot for helping me back then. I guess I could help, but it depends on what the favor is."

"Ryuu, we have a very interesting and promising class coming in at Yokai this year. I would like to hire you for the length of their stay there as extra security at Yokai. We could use your help," the Headmaster stated.

"No, there is no way in Hell that I am coming back to that cursed school. I may owe you a debt Headmaster, but it is not near big enough to bring me back to a place that I absolutely loathe. Yokai Academy ruined my life. I'm sorry, but I can't help you with this one."

He was going to continue his rant, when a small toad appeared in his office and handed him a letter. He noticed the seal, _'It's from Minato. I better open it quickly.'_

"Excuse me Headmaster. Can you hold on for a few minutes? I just received some important mail."

"Of course, I know it won't take you long anyway."

Ryuu opened the letter to find two letters actually.

_Ryuu,_

_My good friend I hope this letter finds you well. I also hope you are starting to get over your grief, but I know that might be too much to ask. But enough with the pleasantries, it's time to get on to business. Kushina asked me to get one of my toads to deliver this letter to you, so I just thought I would include a small letter of greeting since I haven't seen you in a while. _

_Your friend, _

_Minato Namikaze._

Ryuu turned his attention to the other letter. _'So this larger one is from Kushina, huh? I might as well see what it says.'_

_Ryuu,_

_I hope you're doing well. I know this is sudden, but I have a favor to ask. My son, Naruto, will be attending Yokai this year as well as my good friend's daughter, Mizore. I know that Yokai Academy can be a dangerous place. I would feel so much better, if you were there to watch over Naruto and his friends. I know that what I'm asking is a lot and that you don't necessarily feel the same way as I do about Yokai. What happened to you was a tragedy, but you can't let it destroy the rest of your life. Please think about it. I know you can't fight all their battles for them, but at least you would be on hand, if they got in over their heads._

_Your eternal friend,_

_Kushina Namikaze_

'_You just had to ask for one of the worst things, didn't you Kushina? You know that I'm incapable of saying no to you. How frustrating,' _Ryuu thought.

Ryuu picked the phone back up. "Headmaster, I've decided that I'll take you up on your offer."

"Excellent, I'll be waiting for you."

"Wait just a moment, before you get too excited. I have two conditions to taking the job," Ryuu said.

"Two conditions huh? Go on."

Ryuu smirked, "First, I have the authority to handle the situation however I see fit, no reports and no questions asked. Actually that's pretty typical for how I operate, so you shouldn't be surprised about that. Second, we are square after this. I don't owe you anything. What you are asking for is really big deal, and there are a lot of bad memories involved."

The Headmaster just grinned although Ryuu couldn't see it. "That is acceptable. I'll see you soon."

Ryuu smirked, "Yeah, I should be there in a few days. See you then."

Ryuu walked over and hung up the phone, "Who would have thought that I would be going back to one of the two places that I hate the most. But I'll make a vow right now, and here it is. Naruto and his friends are going to have a more pleasant experience than I had. I swear it."

Ryuu walked over to the dresser and grabbed his swords and strapped them to his back. He went around the house grabbing anything that he might need, before heading for the door. He exited and locked the door behind him. '_Well that school gave me hell the last time. I guess the least I can do is return the favor.'_

(Yokai Academy)

Mizore looked up from her thoughts in time to see the bus pull up. When the bus came to a full stop, a boy with blond hair and ocean blue eyes stepped off the bus. He was wearing green slacks, a pale green dress shirt, a green jacket and a red tie. He turned and looked at Mizore.

'_Oh wow, Naruto got so handsome over the last four years.'_

'_Mizore, is that you? She grew to be very beautiful since we've been apart. Damn it, why is my heart beating so fast.'_

The two friends finally smiled, "It's good to see you, Mizore."

Mizore's smiled grew, "Naruto, I've missed you so much." She ran to him and hugged him.

"Since you were here waiting for me, I guess you're going to Yokai too." Naruto stated.

She smirked, "Yeah, my mom and your mom wanted it to be a surprise."

Naruto smirked, "Well, I'm definitely surprised, pleasantly surprised that is. But do you know what surprises me more."

She looked at him curiously, "What?"

"Even though you were cute when we were younger, I never could have guessed that you would become so breathtakingly beautiful." Naruto said and chuckled, when she blushed.

The two started walking towards the school, "So what have you been up to these last few years Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged, "mostly just training with my godfather. The man is totally eccentric though. I hope I didn't pickup too many of his quirks, but I know I didn't avoid them altogether."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Mizore asked.

"Well for one thing, he is the biggest pervert the world has ever seen. I mean we all have thoughts and feelings like that to an extent. But seriously, if I ever become as bad as him, they should just lock me up and throw away the key."

Mizore laughed, "Is he really that bad?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, he is. I can't tell you how many times I watched him get the crap beat out of him for peeping on women. I've never done that though. If I was dating someone, I might want to look at them and fantasize about them, but peeping on random women is going too far."

Naruto turned to look at Mizore, "So what about you? What have you been doing all this time?"

Mizore turned to look into his eyes, "What if I say missing you Naruto?"

Naruto looked sad for a moment, "I missed you too Mizore, even more than I thought I would. I mean we were always close. We've been friends since we were four. But, I thought about you a lot while I was on the road."

"Oh Naruto," Mizore started to pull Naruto closer to her. They started to close their eyes and were about to kiss when they heard a girl screaming.

**AN: Well that's chapter one of my new Naruto/Rosario Vampire crossover fic. Please review. Tell me what I did right and what I did wrong. But this is my first crossover fic, so go easy. I'm still kind of figuring things out. I had a bit of trouble getting this first chapter just how I wanted it. I hope it turned out okay.**

**I know that Mizore might seem a little out of character, but this story's different. She's got to be a little bit to fit the story. By the way, if you're curious about the harem, it will be Mizore, Moka, Kurumu, a slightly older Yukari (14-15), Ruby and Koko.**

**Now on to the subject of my OC, Ryuu Kozuki. First, I will reveal in a later chapter what actually happened to him, when it is appropriate. I will give you one clue though. It has to do with members of the so-called disciplinary committee when he was in school. If anyone thinks they know the answer, they are free to guess. I will be truthful, if anyone gets it right, but please do so through a private message. I wouldn't want to spoil anything for the other readers. Also, in the past, I started another story where everyone complained about my OC. If you have a complaint in that regard, please give me a few chapters to iron things out first. However, if you have an idea for how he could be improved, I welcome those comments. **

**I haven't decided if anymore Naruto characters are going to make appearances or not. If you have an opinion on this or an idea, let me know. This promises to be a pretty long fic.**


End file.
